Children of the Night
by Grey Cho
Summary: Mereka hanyalah anak-anak malam yang mengisi kesunyian dengan derap langkah mereka.


Malam tak pernah lengang di kota ini. Setiap derap langkah lincah akan mengisi setiap seluk jalanan. Terkadang, suara cekikikan terdengar, berbarengan dengan bisikan-bisikan bising. Suara-suara yang tak sampai hati disapu angin. Mereka, sang pemilik suara, akan menelusuri setiap tong sampah, mengais sisa-sisa makanan manusia siang hari. Beberapa penjual yang berbaik hati biasanya akan memberikan roti mereka, membiarkan anak-anak itu mencicip renyahnya makanan dipanggang tersebut. Anak-anak itu akan kembali berlari, kali ini tujuannya tong sampah di sisi toko pakaian. Mereka mengais beberapa kain perca untuk dirajut menjadi satu. Beberapa kain perca bisa dijadikan selimut atau mantel. Mereka membutuhkannya, mengingat tikus-tikus selalu jahil menggerogoti pakaian mereka kala tidur. Apa boleh buat. Mereka tidur di lahan yang sama dengan para penggali tanah itu.

Seorang anak dengan rambut mencuat berwarna hitam tertegun. Kain cukup panjang di tangannya begitu menarik perhatian. Bentuknya sudah tak karuan, tentu si penjahit sudah memotong bagian kain tersebut di sana-sini. Namun, tetap saja, motif kain tersebut sangat indah, begitu tak pantas berada di dalam tong sampah. Anak lelaki itu mendengus senang. Kain bisa dijadikan mantel cantik untuk gadis kecil di kediaman mereka, teruntuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

AU

For Suha

 **Children of the Night**

Anak-anak malam. Begitulah penduduk menjuluki mereka. Anak-anak malang yang tak memiliki atap untuk sekadar berlindung dari terik dan hujan. Anak-anak yang bahkan dicampakkan panti asuhan. Sesekali, kebaikan menghampiri mereka, menolong mereka yang kesukaran makan, memberikan mereka secercah harapan untuk bisa melihat mentari terbit di hari esok. Terkadang, keburukan mengunjungi mereka, membuat mereka berlari untuk lolos dari borgol dan pemukul besi. Mereka tak pernah mencuri. Namun, beberapa mulut mengkambinghitamkan mereka atas kasus hilangnya beberapa barang. Terkadang, sebagian dari mereka harus mendekam di jeruji besi tanpa benar-benar terbukti bersalah.

"Dasar monster malam!" Seorang wanita menyiramkan segayung air dari balkon kediamannya, membasahi beberapa tubuh mungil di bawah sana. Wanita itu mengerutkan alis kelabunya, mengutuk betapa berisik anak-anak itu.

Lima bocah menggigil. Malam ini angin begitu buah menerpa, seolah memperingatkan bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Masa ketika anak-anak malam akan dilanda kelaparan atau hipotermia. Bocah berambut hitam mengajak empat kawannya untuk kembali ke markas, demikian dia menyebut kediaman mereka. Bertempat di dalam kontainer mobil tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, dengan atap yang sudah berkarat dan berlubang. Berbagi tempat tinggal dengan tikus liar. Meski sempit dan lapuk, tempat inilah yang bisa mereka pakai sebagai hunian. Mereka pernah mencoba tinggal di sela bangunan, di sebuah gang sempit dengan memanfaatkan genting dua bangunan sebagai atap. Namun, keriuhan yang anak kecil ciptakan, keriuhan normal yang tak bisa dihindarkan, membuat pemilik dua bangunan mengusir mereka. Kini, atas seizin pemilik, mereka boleh menggunakan kontainer yang terpajang di lahan tak begitu luas sebagai rumah. Dengan syarat, mereka tak akan mengotori sekitarnya. Pria tua bernama Tazuna itu sempat meminta maaf karena tak bisa menampung enam orang anak di kediaman kecilnya. Dia sendiri saja sudah kesulitan membagi ruangan dengan jumlah keluarga yang cukup banyak. Sesuatu yang anak-anak malam pahami.

Sasuke, Toneri, Gaara, Haku, Obito, dan Hinata. Enam anak tanpa marga itulah yang dilabeli sebagai anak-anak malam. Keenam anak itu hidup tanpa tahu marga mereka, bernasib sama yang membuat mereka membentuk keluarga baru. Rupa mereka yang mengerikan membuat mereka berenam sadar betul untuk tidak berkeliaran di siang hari. Rupa mereka bisa menakuti orang lain dan bahkan membuat napsu makan penduduk berkurang. Sasuke terlahir tanpa tangan kiri, luka bakar di sebagian wajah, dan mengalami kebutaan di mata kiri. Toneri terlahir dengan kulit bersisik seperti ular, membuat siapa pun yang melihat akan bergidik. Gaara terlahir dengan kedua tangan yang besar seperti gumpalan daging, ukuran kepala yang besar, dan kantung mata hitam. Obito mengalami cacat di setengah bagian tubuh dan wajah, seperti disiram air panas atau air keras. Haku dan Hinata barangkali menjadi yang paling normal terlihat. Haku adalah bocah lelaki yang mengalami pelecehan. Kemaluannya dipotong, membuatnya seperti perempuan. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Haku terlihat begitu cantik. Bocah itu tak lagi bisa menganggap dirinya sebagai lelaki. Identitas dirinya sebagai lelaki telah enyah bersamaan dengan rasa percaya terhadap orang dewasa. Hinata? Dia adalah gadis dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Dia tunanetra. Alasan yang membuat anak malam lain melarangnya ikut mencari sesuap nasi.

* * *

Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar, pemilik rambut sebahu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sumber suara. Dia telah menghafal kondisi kediamannya, membuatnya bisa berlari meski harus menempelkan jemarinya ke dinding kontainer. Hinata selalu mengawali reuni dengan pertanyaan "ada apa?". Pertanyaan tersebut bagai tradisi baginya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Haku, Toneri, dan Obito tertawa kikuk. Namun, Hinata menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari tawa mereka. Telapak tangan Hinata terulur ke depan, meraba wajah seseorang. Dari luka-nya, Hinata tahu wajah siapa yang dia sentuh.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menyentuh telapak tangan Hinata, mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Kami membawa roti untuk makan malam hari ini. Mungkin sudah lembek karena terkena air, tapi rasanya tetap sama kurasa. Selain itu, aku membawakanmu kain dengan motif yang sangat cantik. Haku bisa menjahitkannya untuk dijadikan mantel."

Haku yang menyadari kain di tangan Sasuke terpukau. "Indah sekali! Benarkah ini kain yang kaudapat dari tong sampah tadi?"

* * *

Hinata tertidur pulas di sisi Sasuke. Wajah terlelapnya tampak damai. Di sudut ruangan, Haku tengah menjahitkan kain yang dia peroleh. Hinata adalah satu-satunya anak malam yang berkeliaran di siang hari. Dia akan ditemani Inari, cucu Tazuna, berkeliling kota. Inari. Mungkinkah anak itu jatuh hati pada Hinata? Apakah akan tiba saat mereka berpisah? Sasuke selalu yakin, mereka berenam tak akan bisa bersama, khususnya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu akan tumbuh dewasa, tak sepantasnya gadis sepertinya tinggal seatap dengan pemuda, terlebih lima pemuda tanpa ada ikatan darah dengannya. Itu hal yang tabu. Apakah di dalam dirinya muncul ketakutan jika suatu saat dia tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya terhadap Hinata?

Sasuke-lah orang yang menemukan Hinata. Gadis itu duduk sendirian di sudut kota nyaris sebelum badai menghantam kota. Kala itu, anak-anak malam masih tinggal di gang sempit. Sasuke ingat betul, dialah yang mendekap Hinata semalaman, kala angin kencang menghalau seisi kota. Dialah yang berusaha menenangkan Hinata, berjanji bahwa dia akan menjadi ksatria bagi sang gadis.

Jika dia benar-benar ingin Hinata bahagia, bukankah sepatutnya dia merelakan Hinata dimiliki orang lain? jika orang itu Inari, bukankah Sasuke bisa mempercayakan Hinata padanya? Inari dan keluarga Tazuna begitu baik mengasuh sang gadis. Meski tak bisa memberikan kediaman untuk tinggal, Tazuna terlihat menganakemaskan Hinata di antara anak-anak malam lain. bagaimanapun, gadis itu yang terlihat paling layak di antara mereka berenam.

Seharusnya pemikiran seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Namun, kenapa dadanya justru berdenyut nyeri? Bisakah dia melepaskan Hinata? Sasuke memastikan sekelilingnya. Haku sedang berkutat penuh konsentrasi. Gaara dan Toneri sedang berbincang. Obito sedang duduk di pekarangan, menghadap ke langit. Tak ada saksi, bukan? Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Hinata singkat.

"Selamat tidur," salamnya.

* * *

"Mantel itu cocok sekali dipakai olehmu, Hinata!" Toneri memuji. Mantel dengan corak lavandula itu memang serasi dengan rambut _indigo_ Hinata. "Andai kau bisa melihatnya."

"Hei, aku penasaran seperti apa matamu." Kali ini, Gaara yang bicara. "Kami tak pernah melihat bola matamu sebelumnya."

Hinata yang tidak nyaman dengan ulah beberapa anak malam yang mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Hinata membuat Sasuke harus mendorong tiga tubuh cukup keras, hingga membuat ketiganya tersungkur. Meringis, mereka bertiga memprotes sikap Sasuke. Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri tak terima jika ketiganya melihat bola mata Hinata karena bagi sang pemuda, bola mata Hinata adalah bola mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dialah seorang yang pernah melihat bola mata itu. Bola mata yang malam itu dipenuhi lelehan air mata. Bola mata yang merefleksikan warna bulan.

"Sasuke benar-benar ingin memonopoli Hinata rupanya," canda Haku. Pemuda itu tergelak dalam tawa ketika Sasuke menyikutnya kencang.

* * *

Sasuke sadar, prediksinya tak salah. Ketika Tazuna mengajaknya bicara di sebuah kedai siang hari, berdua saja, Sasuke tahu ada pembicaraan serius yang menantinya. Pria tua itu mengajukan izin pada Sasuke. Pria tua itu akan pindah ke kota lain yang cukup jauh, menjual lahan kosong beserta kontainer usang yang setahun menemani anak-anak malam. Dia membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke, seolah menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Tazuna bukanlah keluarga kaya. Di kota itu, Tazuna bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai keluarga miskin. Oleh karena itu, Tazuna membutuhkan biaya hidup. Dia akan menjual harta bendanya dan bertolak untuk tinggal di kediaman sanak saudara. Sebuah tawaran langka bagi sang lansia. Sasuke tak berhak melarang, tak berhak meyakinkan hal sebaliknya pada sang tua. Sasuke selalu tahu, dia harus belajar merelakan sesuatu.

Awalnya, Sasuke menyetujui. Dia dan anak-anak malam lainnya bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain. Berada di alas tanah dan beratapkan langit pun tak masalah. Dia dan empat anak lain terbiasa hidup seperti itu sejak usianya lima tahun, semenjak dia bertemu Gaara, Toneri, Obito, dan terakhir, Haku. Hanya satu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin mengajak Hinata berkelana dengan kondisi sang gadis. Tidak. Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai beban sama sekali. Namun, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata ketika mereka berkelana? Dengan kondisi fisik anak-anak malam, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menjamin keselamatan Hinata seratus persen dan Sasuke tak ingin empat anak malam lain mengorbankan diri mereka. Tanggung jawab Hinata ada pada dirinya. Dirinya seorang.

Bisakah … bisakah dia menitipkan Hinata pada Tazuna? Bisakah Tazuna turut membawa Hinata?

"Tazuna, aku punya satu permintaan." Napas Sasuke tercekat ketika mencoba melontarkan permintaannya.

Sasuke berharap, keegoisan di dalam dirinya berhenti meronta. Sasuke berharap, tangisnya tak harus berderai. Ini demi kebaikan Hinata.

* * *

Hari ini, Tazuna akan pindah. Bertepatan dengan kepindahan sang pria, dia dan anak malam harus meninggalkan kediaman mereka, meninggalkan sebuah kontainer mungil yang mereka huni cukup lama. sebuah tempat mungil yang memberikan mereka kehangatan. Tak peduli meski mereka harus kehujanan, berusaha menutupi lubang di atap kontainer, ataupun harus tidur bergelung di sudut karena dasar kontainer yang berkubang di sana-sini. Bagi mereka, kotak tak seberapa luas itu adalah rumah. Baginya, setahun ke belakang adalah kehidupan yang patut di syukurinya. Itulah yang seorang Sasuke pikirkan. Satu hal yang tak pernah Sasuke duga hanyalah rasa berat untuk melepaskan Hinata. Rasa berat untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan melambaikan tangan. Alih-alih mengantar kepergian sang gadis ke kota lain, untuk hidup baru yang lebih baik, Sasuke justru berada di perkotaan, berbaur dengan pejalan kaki yang masih mengisi malam.

Napas sang bocah mengepul. Dia melihat ke langit, membingkai butiran salju yang mulai turun dari atas sana. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan tak tentu arah. Dia tak bisa menunjukkan wajah kusut seperti ini pada Hinata. Meski gadis itu tak bisa melihat, Hinata adalah gadis yang amat perasa. Penglihatan sang gadis ada pada hatinya.

'Hinata ….' Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya memandang ke bawah sana. Kala itulah, dia melihat selembaran. Sayembara pencarian manusia yang terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia, perdagangan anak di bawah usia.

"Mangsa baru."

Sasuke mendengar bisikan tepat di sisi telinganya. Namun, pemuda itu tak bisa berkutik. Sesuatu menutup kepalanya, membuat dia tak bisa melihat dan berteriak. Yang sang pemuda ketahui, tubuhnya terasa ringan, seolah tengah diangkat seseorang.

* * *

"Haku, ini peralatan merajut untukmu. Kau selalu menggunakan jarum yang dulu kuberikan, bukan? Jarum itu sudah cukup tumpul. Pasti sulit menjahit dengan jarum seperti itu."

Haku menerima sekotak alat menjahit dengan antusias. Terbersit di otaknya untuk memulai usaha sebagai penjahit lain kali.

Toneri memperoleh hadiah mantel besar yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, sarung tangan dari kain wol, dan _boots_. Sang wanita, anak perempuan Tazuna, meminta maaf karena hanya bsia memberikan pakaian bekas tersebut pada Toneri.

"Aku menemukan pakaian itu ketika membereskan gudang. Aku minta maaf karena baru memberikannya sekarang."

Kepala sang pemuda menggeleng perlahan. Dia tersenyum lembut. Baginya, pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya terasa begitu hangat, membuatnya nyaman. Anak malam lain menerima pemberian dari Tazuna dan keluarganya, berterima kasih kepada sang pria karena begitu baik mempersilakan mereka tinggal di kontainer keluarga tersebut.

"Hinata, kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kawanmu," perintah Tazuna sembari sedikit mendorong punggung Hinata.

Gadis kecil itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan, berharap kepalanya mengarah tepat ke wajah anak-anak malam. Namun, satu hal yang memenuhi benaknya sedari tadi adalah di mana Sasuke? Suara sang pemuda tak terdengar. Apakah dia berada di sini? Apakah dia sungkan untuk berpamitan dengannya?

'Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya.'

* * *

Di kota mana pun, anak-anak malam selalu ada. Mereka yang tak berani berkeliaran kala siang hari. Mereka yang berjudi dengan malam demi melanjutkan kehidupan. Mereka yang dianggap sampah masyarakat. Mereka yang dianggap monster. Anak malam tak harus mereka yang cacat secara fisik, mereka yang mencacatkan diri dengan tindikan dan tato sana-sini, mengisi gang-gang dengan langkah mereka tetaplah memperoleh sebutan anak malam. Namun, di antara semua anak malam, anak malam yang dipimpin Sasuke adalah anak-anak malam terpolos yang pernah ada. Mereka yang tak memanfaatkan malam untuk memperjualbelikan obat terlarang. Mereka yang tak memanfaatkan malam untuk mencuri.

Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun, jalanan malam tak pernah sepenuhnya lengang di setiap kota. Di bawah lampu jalanan yang remang, derap anak malam selalu bising terdengar.

"Lihat itu! Bukankah mereka yang disebut 'anak-anak malam'?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menunjuk keluar. Kereta yang melaju tak begitu kencang, membuat sang pemuda masih bisa melihat keberadaan beberapa anak yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah taman. Pakaian mereka lusuh. Namun, mereka tertawa riang, menikmati makanan yang mereka santap dari tusukan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Lihatlah!"

Pemuda yang masih mengantuk berusaha melongok ke luar jendela. Melihat garis lurus dari telunjuk pemuda bernama Naruto di sisinya. Ah, anak-anak malam. Istilah itu sudah lama sekali tidak merasuk ke telinganya. Beberapa tahun lalu dirinya menjadi korban penculikan anak untuk dijual. Beruntung, polisi berhasil meringkus komplotan yang hendak menjualnya. Sasuke berdiam lama di kepolisian sampai pihak kepolisian mencari keluarga Sasuke. Keluarga yang membuangnya. Sosok yang kemudian muncul di hadapannya adalah sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang. Sosok wanita cantik yang diiringi dua pria berambut hitam. Wanita itu mendekapnya, meneriakkan namanya. Sasuke lalu ingat, kehangatan itulah yang mengisi hari-harinya sebelum kebakaran menghanguskan kendaraan yang dia tumpangi. Sebelum dia terbuang dari keluarganya.

Kini, usianya genap mencapai dua puluh tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai staff administrasi di sebuah perusahaan. Berada di ibukota. Pemuda itu hanya pernah bertegur sapa dengan Haku dan Gaara. Gaara merupakan anak walikota yang melarikan diri. Kenyataan yang tak pernah Sasuke pikirkan. Kala bertemu Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu mengaku amnesia dan Sasuke menerimanya sebagai keluarga. Di sisi lain, Haku kini telah menjadi seorang penjahit di kotanya. Setiap hari, pemuda cantik itu menerima banyak pesanan. Hilir-mudik ruang kerjanya dengan membawa setumpuk kain. Sasuke pernah melongok ke sana dan tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan sekotak peralatan menjahit yang diberikan keluarga Tazuna di atas meja kerja sang pemuda.

Sasuke tak lagi mengetahui kabar dua anak malam lain dan Hinata. Apakah mereka masih berada di dunia ini? Apakah mereka bahagia? Sasuke merindukan mereka. Namun, dunia ini terasa luas ketika manusia mencari sesuatu dan terasa sempit ketika kata kebetulan disematkan. Sasuke berharap, kebetulan membuatnya bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Keluarganya.

"Ah, anak-anak malam lagi!" Telunjuk Naruto lagi-lagi terangkat. Dia mengarahkan jemarinya ke luar jendela.

Sasuke sejujurnya tak lagi berminat melongok ke luar. Namun, ucapan Naruto membuatnya penasaran.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali!"

Bola mata kelam Sasuke membulat. Seorang gadis bermata lavandula terlihat menghampiri sekumpulan anak berpakaian compang-camping. Gadis itu terlihat rupawan, terlihat seperti dari keluarga bangsawan. Rupa itu, mata itu, Sasuke tak salah lagi. Dialah Hinata. Gadis itu berlari kecil, seakan matanya kini bisa kembali memantulkan cahaya, seakan dunia bisa dilihatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela, menyentuh kaca bening yang terasa dingin. Kereta tetap melaju dan jika dia berhenti di stasiun berikutnya pun tak ada jaminan sosok yang mirip Hinata masih berada di sana. Uchiha muda mengepalkan tangan.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Sasuke telah bertekad untuk mencari Hinata. Dia tak ingin hidup dengan dihantui rasa penasaran. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Namun, untuk saat ini, dia harus fokus pada perjalanannya. Dia harus fokus pada pertemuan dengan pimpinan perusahaan lain yang akan dia hadiri.

"Naruto, siapa nama pimpinan perusahaan yang akan kita temui nanti?"

Uzumaki menyernyitkan dahi. Merasa tak ingat, dia meraih sebuah kartu nama dari saku kemejanya, mengeja nama yang tertera di sana.

"Hyuuga Hiashi. Kita akan bertemu dengan beliau. Beliau bilang, dia ingin memperkenalkan kita pada putri sulungnya. Putri sulung beliau sedikit nyentrik. Sebagai anak pimpinan sebuah perusahaan, dia lebih sering aktif dalam kegiatan sosial dan menanggalkan kastanya. Beliau ingin putrinya melanjutkan perusahaan karena itu, kita ditunjuk ke sana untuk mengiming-iming putri beliau."

Uchiha mendengus. Sungguh pekerjaan yang merepotkan. "Jadi keberangkatan kita, perjalanan dinas ini, semuanya demi mengurus putri manja dari keluarga kaya?"

Sasuke harap, hari-hari untuk mengurus putri kaya itu segera berakhir sehingga dia bisa memulai pencarian Hinata. Hinata-nya. Suatu saat, pemuda itu berharap akan ada sebuah reuni. Reuni baginya dan lima anak lain yang disebut sebagai anak-anak malam.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
